Of Data and Hair Bleach
by Midnightxwolfx
Summary: Zaizen came across some papers saying his senpai, Kenya Oshitari, bleaches his hair! Now Zaizen wants to find out what his senpai looked like before that. Shounen-ai if you smash your face to the screen. KenZai oneshot!


**Another oneshot with my OTP KenZai!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't (though I wish) own Prince of Tennis.**

**Summary: Zaizen came across some papers saying his senpai, Kenya Oshitari, bleaches his hair! Now Zaizen wants to find out what he looked like before that! **

* * *

One day, Zaizen felt slightly more evil than usual, and decided to steal one of Koharu's notes on whoever came up first.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending on the individual) the first notes Zaizen happened to grab were all about his senpai, Oshitari Kenya.

But being the genius Zaizen was he figured he had some piece of information to work with.

He was now currently sitting at his regular lunch table, searching for something of use.

Coming upon a piece of info useful was not hard; in fact, it was one of the first things he read. Zaizen was searching so hard and too lost in his own world that he didn't notice his team sit down beside him, which also included the one individual he was learning about.

'_Oshitari-senpai bleaches his hair?!' _Zaizen thought. But now that he pondered it, it was a wonder why Oshitari-senpai looked almost identical to his cousin, while they have different hair colour.

The tensai's eyes widened. If Kenya really did bleach his hair, then his original hair colour must be blueish-black! He then smirked; it would be foolish not to get a picture of it.

"What're you so surprised 'bout, brat? And why are ya smirking now?" Kenya asked, while Chitose took amusement in poking the sophomore. It seems they noticed Zaizen making odd faces while reading.

He swiftly shoved the slips of paper in his pocket.

Shiraishi raised a brow, "What was that Zaizen?" he asked, attempting to grab it. Unfortunately for Shiraishi, the boy genius had incredibly fast reflexes and the buchou was rendered unable to obtain them.

"It's nothing important, but for privacy matters, I think you shouldn't look at them."

Zaizen nearly rolled his eyes at himself, '_privacy matters? Please, Hikaru, you're such a hypocrite.'_

Shiraishi shrugged, "yeah, ok, just nothing humiliating, alright?"

Zaizen nodded, and turned to Naniwa's speed star, "Ne, Oshitari-senpai, did you bleach your hair?"

Kenya's eyes widened and he spat out what's left of his poor juice box, "What makes you think that?"

The tensai shrugged, "Just a guess."

The speed star averted his eyes to the table, "Well yeah, you're very analytic you know?"

Zaizen grinned, "So I've been told. So, why'd ya do it?"

Kenya's eyes darkened, "To make me seem less like Yuushi. When I was younger, Yuushi and I hung out a lot. Wherever we went, we were mistaken as twins. Those who knew us would not call me by my own name, it was just 'Yuushi's cousin this, Yuushi's cousin that.' It was even worse behind my back, they would remark on how I was 'blessed with Yuushi's looks, but not his talent.' I'm older! He has my looks for Pete's sake!" he vented.

The regular's table fell silent. They have never seen Kenya so upset over matters like this. He was short fused and impatient. But he would never be this angry.

No one made a move to stop Kenya, it seemed better for him to get it out.

So Kenya kept going, "It's not that I resent Yuushi, I mean, he even wore fake glasses to make it easier for me. The ones I hate are the insensitive people who don't realize what it's like to be compared to!"

The regulars were very taken aback, each feeling a slight rise of guilt for silently comparing Kenya to his cousin.

Zaizen's eyes softened when he looked at his senpai, "You know senpai; I get compared to my brother quite a bit. My parents and relatives are always constantly remarking about how my brother found the perfect girl, how he got perfect grades in school, how he didn't get piercings and how he raised the most beautiful boy. They always ask me "why can't I do that?" Why can't I be the perfect guy and have the perfect family and the perfect job."

The tensai took a deep breath when he finished and averted his eyes to the ground. He knew everyone was staring at him in shock. He stood up and left out the cafeteria door, in direction of the tennis courts, where no one was bound to be there. When the doors closed Kenya got up as well.

"I'll follow him," he suggested, before stalking off in to where the second year went.

When he left Koharu got an odd gleam in his glasses.

"Let's follow them," he grinned, along with Chitose and Yuuji. Kintarou cheered and bounced up and down. Being the only (relatively) sane ones left, Gin and Shiraishi sighed but them being well...them, they decided to follow everyone else.

---

Zaizen sat down at one of the practice walls of the tennis courts, absorbed in his thoughts. Once again that day, he was so lost in thought; he didn't notice a certain speed star enter the courts and sit beside him.

"Ne, Zaizen, you holding up alright?" Kenya asked.

Said boy nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, hey Senpai? If you don't mind, can I see a photo of you with your original hair colour?"

Kenya stayed silent. Zaizen thought he hit a nerve, but instead Kenya reached inside his pocket and fished out his wallet. He flipped the wallet until he got to the right photo before handing it to Zaizen.

"Here," he said, "it's a photo of Yuushi and I. I'm on the right, the one with the messier, shorter hair."

Zaizen was slightly shocked, indeed, Yuushi and Kenya looked identical! Saying they were similar was an understatement.

"You know, if you don't like my hair bleached, I'll change it back." Kenya said, giving a half-hearted grin.

They remained in awkward silence while Zaizen looked over the picture.

'_Senpai would change his hair based solely on my decision?!' _Zaizen thought, blushing almost unnoticeably.

"Ne, Kenya-senpai. I think you look really good with blond hair." He remarked.

The speed star smiled, "Then I'll remain this way, just for you."

Unfortunately no one except those two knew what happened after that, because Koharu couldn't see anything anymore.


End file.
